


Missing you

by SiLkY_3



Series: Estrange life happenings. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Akaashi and Bokuto has a baby, Children of Characters, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLkY_3/pseuds/SiLkY_3
Summary: Yuki wished her daddy was here to watch her practice. Daddy always came to her dance rehearsal to see how well she’s been going. But today her father came instead and this time Aki-ni was with him. She was pretty sure she saw her dad empty handed. Naturally she fumed and she wanted to throw the biggest hissy. But she’s out in public and big girls don’t throw hissy.Unless we’re at home. That’s what daddy says.





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. 
> 
> This part is all about Yuki-Chan. Please enjoy.

Today Yuki-chan has ballet practice and Aki was at day care. Yuki was content with this arrangement. Meaning she doesn’t have to see her new baby brother until her daddy picks her up from practice. She was a little vexed and possibly jealous at the amount of attention Aki-ni was getting. Thinking about her baby brother made her scowl as she missed a sequence in her dance routine, causing her dance instructor to growl at her. Yuki does not make mistakes and this is her first time making mistakes.

 

Clearly frustrated, Yuki stopped her movements and took a deep breath. Daddy always say to stop and take a breather when things don’t goes as plan. So that’s exactly what she did. Her instructor approved of it and instructed to try again.

 

Today they were learning to do step sequence and a Grand Jete. It was a little hard to do grand Jete’ since it considers Yuki to jump horizontally from one leg to the other. It suppose to be a full split giving the illusion of a glided appearance. She’s managed to do it twice in perfect form but her third attempt came as a flop.

 

Yuki wished her daddy was here to watch her practice. Daddy always came to her dance rehearsal to see how well she’s been going. But today her father came instead and this time Aki-ni was with him. She was pretty sure she saw her dad empty handed. Naturally she fumed and she wanted to throw the biggest hissy. But she’s out in public and big girls don’t throw hissy.

 

Unless we’re at home. That’s what daddy says.

 

So Yuki sucked in a deep breath again and marched up to her instructor and kindly asked if she could leave rehearsals early because she isn’t feeling well.

 

Daddy also said to not to lie. But he didn’t say she couldn’t tell white lies.

 

Her father looked at her curiously as she walked , half stomped towards the messy haired male and her drool of a brother. Tetsuro could tell his princess was not impressed and thought it was cute of his daughter being all pouty. Yuki gathered her bag and carefully took her pointe shoes off and placed them into her bag. Next her pants went over her leotard and her coat.

 

Tetsuro frowned as his daughter ignored him and her brother presence.

Silent treatment. Something her darling daddy was well known for and obviously she’s picked up. His eyebrows drew together almost touching. Lately she’s been picking up a lot of Kei’s habits. Especially his cold stare.

Tetsuro tilted his head as he observe his daughter. Clearly something is bothering her. Trying to figure out a way to approach her and question what is wrong, his son managed to slip out of his arms and walked over towards his sister. Quietly he stood back and watched the scene unfold.

 

 

“Uuki-chan , Uuuuuki-chan, Dada take us to ice scream”

 

Tetsuro watched carefully as his daughter soured even more and gave her brother a ‘hmph’. Aki got upset and his eyes filled with tears and lips wobbled. His head turned towards Tetsuro and pointed at Yuki.

 

“Dada, Uuki-chan is bees dada.”

Tetsuro would’ve laughed at his sons disarray but Aki looked ready to scream. “BEEESS DADA BEEES!!!”

 

Ah. Aki was calling her a bad word.

 

Everyone in the changing room panic as the child was pointing everywhere and screaming about bees. Yuki looked ready to throw that hissy any moment but she was restraining herself.

 

Unlike Aki.

 

Who called her a naughty word.

 

She’ll nark and tell her daddy.

 

 

 

•

 

 

By some miracle Tetsuro managed to get his kids into the car and home in one piece. He needs to pamper Kei one weekend to appreciate the amount of hard work he puts in every morning and most afternoons. Because Tetsuro is ready to hit the sack and he’s only been with the kids ( on his own ) for 2 hours.

 

2 god awful long hours.

 

“I need a drink” Tetsuro muffled into his hands. He screeched when he felt a tiny foot stomp and twist into his own foot.

Looking down to see which one was the culprit, Yuki was standing there with her hands on her hips and the most grumpiest face he’s ever seen her muster.

 

“Yes Yuk-chan” Tetsuro asked as he rubbed his aching foot. Yuki looked proud for a moment but it was quickly replaced with what she calls.

 

Bitch face.

 

No expression, mouth thinned like a small line and her eyes showed disinterest. Her arms crossed her chest for more of a dramatic effect.

 

Tetsuro was almost looking at a mini Kei except, Yuki has his eyes, golden and cat like and his hair color but straight and flat.Her body wasn’t long as he was when he was a child but she definitely has his mind set but more quick witted. Tetsuro knew that his daughter sees Kei as an idol or some sort of inspiration and the dark haired male wouldn’t blame Yuki.

 

So when Tetsuro looks at Yuki who was using her ‘ bitch face ‘, He has to bite his lip from Letting out a cackle and embarrass her for attempting such a facial expression.

 

“Where’s Daddy!” Yuki demanded. She stomped her foot for good measure.

 

“Yuki. Daddy said he’ll be in America for a few days-“

 

“I want daddy! Daddy not Dad!”

 

Fed up and a little disgruntled from her attitude, Tetsuro sent his daughter an annoyed look.

 

“Interrupt me again and you’ll be sent to bed without dinner Yuki.”

 

Yuki clamped her mouth shut and Aki sniggered behind her. She was so tempted to turn around and give her baby brother a piece of her mind but her dad warning loomed over head.

 

She’ll get Aki back when dad not looking.

 

 

Tetsuro raised his eyebrow at his daughter. He could tell she was trying very hard not to defy him. Aki wasn’t helping her situation as he giggled at his sister. Aki maybe 4 years old but the little tyke knew how to add salt when needed to.

 

Cat like man felt proud. His son was being provocative. But. That’s wasn’t the time for it.

 

Clearing his throat, Tetsuro went back into Dad mode.

 

Yuki wasn’t having it.

 

She threw the hissy that she’s been holding in since her rehearsal.

 

Tetsuro ended up with a headache and a phone call to his dear friends.

 

Koutarou and Keiji.

 

Kei won’t answer the phone til he’s finished his meeting.

 

So the owls will have to do.

 

 

•

 

 

Yuki was still mad by the time she was bathed and dressed into her owl onesie. Her dad asked if she wanted to wear the Neko one but she blatantly ignored him and asked Keiji for her owl onesie. Aki was also dressed in his owl onesie that he got for Christmas. Courtesy of her uncle Kou.

 

Her dad looked like a kicked puppy.

Yuki ‘hmph’ again, ignoring the messy haired male.

 

Keiji chuckled at his niece. Kei was right In saying she can be a handful. She was stubborn and prideful. Something she took after of Kei. Maybe a little too stubborn and pride. He still has no clue as to why this little girl is being.... well in Aki words, a giant Bee.

 

Koutarou was with Tetsuro and Aki, leaving Keiji to deal with the over emotional 7 year old whose been rather demanding. Emerald eyed man had a feeling its to do with Kei presence. After

Combing and braiding her hair, Keiji gestures to the little girl to come and sit next to him.

 

“Why is little Yuki upset today”

 

Yuki was startled from her uncle question. Instead of answering, she chose fein innocence by battery her long eyelashes.

 

Keiji sent her deadpan look and Yuki pouted. She forgot uncle Keiji can’t be won over with puppy dog looks. But she was a pro with silent treatments. So Ha!

 

Keiji could see what the little was trying to do. So instead he played a trump a card. “I’ll tell daddy you’ve been misbehaving while he’s on a business trip”

 

Yuki eyes went wide with freight as her uncle played his card and Yuki could not say anything to counter her pretty uncle.

 

That was cheating in her books.

 

Keiji smirked at his little victory. Hopefully Yuki will stop her nonsense and start behaving. Maybe he’ll be able to see why she’s being such a little monster. So he asked again why she’s being a little terror.

 

Yuki bottom wobbled and her eyes stung. “I-i miss d-daddy. I-I want daddy h-home” she stuttered out and Keiji felt a pang in his chest.

 

Now he knows why Kei was reluctant to leave for 3 days .

 

Yuki sniffled and she cursed herself for showing such weakness to her uncle.

 

Keiji tucked a stray strand of black hair behind her ear and pulled the owl onesie hoodie over her head. Yuki let out a startled ‘ Hey ‘ but giggled when Keiji pecked her button nose. Smiling at Yuki, Keiji crouched to her level and wiped her tears away.

 

“Daddy will be home in 2 days time. Until then. How about you be nice to your big oaf of a dad and maybe, just maybe, make something with Aki for when daddy returns home.”

 

Yuki contemplated her options. Then stopped when she realized she’s didn’t say anything about Aki. Question ready on her lips , Keiji shook his head.

 

“Having a new sibling and sharing your parents is quite hard isn’t “

 

Yuki nodded her head. Keiji chuckled and picked up the 7 year old and walked both of them into the living room.

 

“How about we face time daddy and see if he can reassure his darling of a princess.”

 

Yuki squirmed in her uncle hold in excitement and Keiji gave his niece a soft look.

 

 

 

•

 

 

Kei snuck into his home at the crack of dawn. He wanted to prepare breakfast for his family before they woke up. Especially Yuki-chan whose been missing him. Aki was his usual self when he faced time his family the other night.

 

Quietly placing his bags on the kitchen floor and grabbing the groceries necessary for breakfast, Kei washed his hands and started in preparing his kids favorite breakfast meal.

 

Pancakes with whipped cream and a fruit salad on the side and freshly squeezed orange and juices apples.

 

Tetsuro can have eggs on toast.

 

 

20 minutes in his cooking he felt strong and firm muscled arms securely wrap themselves around his waist. Tetsuro snuggles into his husband neck and placed a soft gentle kiss on his jaw. He hummed as the smell of toast and fresh fruit and hot pancakes.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me when you came home.” Tetsuro asked. His voice rough from sleep and his morning breath made Kei wrinkle his nose in disgust, Tetsuro laughed out loud.

 

Kei smiled at his husband and gave him a loving kiss on the mouth instead of answering. Tetsuro melted into the brief kiss and purred. Oh how he wants to whisk his beautiful husband away and lick them into their bedroom. But of course Kei will be scolding him for doing so. Tetsuro will make do with what he’s got.

 

Kei patted Tetsuro cheek and quietly asked him to set the table while he readies everyone’s plates. Including there house guest.

 

 

It wasn’t til 10 minutes later that everyone started piling into the kitchen. Well after Koutarou had his fare share of squashing his favorite blond and Kei was ready to sock the over beefed headed muscle man in the face.

 

Keiji gave Kei kiss on the cheek and a quick hug, he then helped with the plates. Just a moment later both children came into the room. Yuki was carefully cradling her uncles newborn baby girl, Tsukina. Apparently uncle Kou missed using her daddy nickname and wanted a child named after him.

 

Kou saw his niece cradling the sleepy eyed child and smiled fondly. He asked if Yuki if she wanted him to grab the baby and she happily agreed as she saw pancakes and fruit salads on the table.

 

Both children was ready to dig in but paused as they noticed one thing.

 

Dad never. NEVER. Makes breakfast for them. Especially Sundays. As if reading each other’s minds, both kids sprang into action and ran around the house screaming out for there daddy.

 

Keiji, Koutarou and Tetsuro stood in the kitchen and watched both kids go

a-wail. All three males laughed when they heard Aki scream out daddy and a loud thump soon followed.

 

Tetsuro had a fond look on his face when he heard Yuki sob out ‘I miss you” and Aki yelling not to leave again.

 

Koutarou seeingthe content look on his bro face had to ask the one thing Keiji insisted of never bringing up.

 

“Do you still regret having this lifestyle?”

 

Tetsuro didn’t flinch or even make any type of facial expression but the happy smile that stretched upon his lips.

 

“I’m glad Kei made me think otherwise”

 

Koutarou looked at his own husband and one of his best friends. Both children were crying as they hugged there father. Tsuki has tears in his own eyes.

 

“I’m glad you never gave up on him”

 

Tetsuro, this time looked startled. His mouth opened wide almost like a fish frying breath from lack of oxygen.

“W-what?”

 

The owl like man shook his head.

“That day you came to me asking for a night out. You were adamant about forgetting Tsuki” Koutarou smiled sadly at the memory. He rocked his baby girl as she started to get grizzly.

 

Tetsuro looked at the precious bean in his bro arms. He couldn’t help but agree with him. “I would rather die now, then knowing someone else has taken my spot from him.”

 

 

As both men watched there little family sprawled on the floor with there new addition.

 

Yuki glanced back at her uncle and dad. She saw the genuine smile that graced both men face. She then focused back to her daddy. Oh how she wished she came from her daddy or the possibility of her daddy baring children. Even though her dad, Tetsuro was her biological father, it hurt to know that her daddy went through hardships and he could not have his own. So instead of voicing her troubling thoughts , Yuki quickly grabbed her daddy by the face and smooshed her own face into his neck.

 

“I really missed you daddy”

 

Long arms wrapped securely around her tiny frame and a peck meet her forehead.

“I missed you too Yuki-chan.”

 

Aki soon joined the hug and Yuki also included him in. She’s no longer annoyed with her baby brother now that daddy home.

 

 

•

 

 

“ _Daddy. Uuki-chan was being a bee allllllllllll peekend”_

_“Bee? Tetsuro what does Aki mean by Bee.”_

_“Ahhh.”_

_“Daddy. It’s shat naughty word.”_

_“Tetsuro why is Aki calling his sister a Bitch.”_

_“ Kei !! “_

_“Aki you’re so dead”_

_“ BEEE !! Daddy Bee!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading Part 4. Hoped you all enjoyed reading from Yuki point of view or well her thoughts and troubles. 
> 
> I was excited to bring both Akaashi and Bokuto in this chapter as they play a big role in Yuki life. 
> 
> This part was based off my very own friend who has two adorable children. Both being a boy and a girl lol. 
> 
> So yeah. Please leave some loving and don’t be shy to comment. It’s fun to read your comments and see what are you likes and dislikes :)


End file.
